masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I must thank you too. It's not long time since i found this great game and every time i want to know something about ME, i go here... Big thanks to you (watching wiki and doing great job) and other contributors for their work. --J.i.gorkij 19:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, on behalf of everyone. And welcome! --Tullis 19:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Adminship Hey Tullis. I was going to leave a message on the talk page of the wiki's admins, but I noticed they've both been inactive for a fairly long time. Then I noticed your request for adminship, and checked your contribs to see that you're still active. So, I got my boss at Wikia to make you sysop (admin). Congrats! =) I know you'll be a good one. The reason I came to the ME wiki today was to give a heads up about the PC release, which is coming very soon (28th of this month). While I don't expect a HUGE amount of new editors, I'm sure there will be a good bit. Since you're now the only active admin, here are a few tips for being an admin (some of which I noticed you're already doing). *Check recent edits and welcome all new users (even unregistered IPs). The easist way is by using Template:Welcome. *Occasionally look for problem reports. The easiest way is to add the problem reports widget to your sidebar. To do this, click the MORE button in the upper right. Then click Manage widgets, find Problem Reports and click the + or you can go to . *Occasionally check and put any pages on the list into appropriate categories. *Take care of vandalism/spam and temporarily block (ban) the vandals. If you have any questions at all about any of that, or need any help with something, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Congrats again! JoePlay (talk) 18:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll do my best. :) -- Tullis 16:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) TLJ + Mass Effect Just noticed that you write on the TLJ wiki as well. You've got good taste in games. =) --SentientMachine 19:46, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Aww, thanks. (Be even more impressive if TLJWiki was actually up right now, but still. : ) ) --Tullis 19:57, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Actually we just resurrected the TLJWiki on Wikia: http://tlj.wikia.com . --Tullis 17:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) New logo Hey Tullis. I saw your request for a new logo, so I made one. Take a look: The Monaco skin can now display a Wiki.png image of up to 216 pixels wide (to completely fill the logo area), but anyone using Monobook will only see the 135 pixels in the middle. That's why the text in the logo I just made is in the middle, so that anyone using Monobook will see what looks like a full logo and not something cut off at both sides. If you want me to make any changes to the logo, just say so, or if you want to use it as is, simply upload it as Wiki.png to replace the old logo. The wiki is looking better than ever. When I first started working on this wiki back when it was only a few pages, I never would've guessed it would end up at over 900... and there's still two more ME games to be made! You are indeed a great admin. Keep it up! JoePlay (talk) 01:19, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for coming back so quickly! I do like the new logo: just seeing what others think before I upload it. And thanks for the support too. I still think we've got some of the best contributors on Wikia working here, which is why the wiki will hopefully continue to grow. : D --Tullis 01:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Video Hey Tullis. I wanted to give you a heads up on a new project that we, the Wikia Gaming Team, are starting. I'm going to the top gaming wikis and adding relevant videos (from YouTube) to a few of the most popular/visited articles. We'll be tracking their usage to find out if it could be an extra enhancement to articles that people will use. If you have any questions, feedback, etc, feel free to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 01:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :I personally have a lot of concerns regarding using in-game footage in articles, as it's a violation of copyright. I would really prefer that these videos weren't on here, but if it's Wikia policy... --Tullis 01:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Tullis. I removed the remaining videos that I added yesterday. This is just an experiment that we're doing, and we expected that not every wiki would welcome the videos, so no worries. We totally respect the wishes of each wiki community. For the record, any YouTube video (that isn't deleted by YouTube) is fair use by us or any other website, so if there were any copyright issues, it would be them, not us, that would be in violation. JoePlay (talk) 21:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Tullis. Since you are an admin of Mass Effect Wiki, I respect your decision on POSTING VIDEOS. But if we have to truly consider about Copyright Materials, we have to take in-game screen shots for our consideration also. Because according to my knowledge in-game screen shots are consider as Copyright Materials (At least in Wikipedia)--Snfonseka. :There's a difference between individual screenshots and posting entire in-game subplots (I refer to the Ashley conversations you linked to) which have been recorded from the game. That dilutes the experience and chases away possible Mass Effect players. Screenshots are designed to attract and illustrate. But if I am officially notified otherwise I'll take action. --Tullis 18:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Infiltrator Guide I have completed my guide, and I'm rather pleased with the results. I would like to post it alongside the existing guide on the Infiltrator class page. I believe that it is possible to have both community-driven guides and those written by single users on the wiki, and that this would possibly encourage more to be written. Also, given the size of each article, it would be difficult to include both my own work and what has been developed previously on the same page in a way that doesn't look cluttered and cumbersome. Offering both, whether they agree or not (I have not compared the two articles as of yet), is a very good thing in my opinion. —Feauce 04:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :You've certainly done good work on your Infiltrator guide, but my only concern is that we'll end up with dozens of user-signed guides that will be confusing for people who just want the best information to play their character. I'll see if it's possible to merge your info into the existing guide in an elegant way, but if not I'll find another solution. --Tullis 12:57, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::That isn't the case on the FFXI wiki, which I'm certain sees more traffic than this one. Typically, only two or three guides are listed for any given topic (job, craft, etc). Guide posting would just have to be monitored, though I do understand your concern. Part of it is the allowance for anonymous users to make edits to pages. I'm actually rather surprised that they aren't required to have a Wikia account first, as it is on many other sites. —Feauce 16:40, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::Not forcing people to make an account tends to encourage more contribution. It does occasionally create problems but nothing we can't catch. Hmm. Regarding the guide -- my other worry is that there's a lot of good information on your Infiltrator Guide that really should be in the main article. If it's not there we risk people missing it if they don't go to your guide. That's part of the reason I wouldn't want to split it. --Tullis 16:44, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Should the existing guide be replaced, then? The articles and talk pages could be moved in such a way that histories remain intact for each article. As far as I can tell, the only content that is in the main guide and not in mine is the section on how to use the class in combat, which I purposely left out. —Feauce 18:22, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, the fact is that no edits are completely lost unless the page is deleted, and even then it can be recovered. If it's an issue I guess we can move the Infiltrator Guide to another heading, but it seems pointless when I can just rollback the article if needs be. Check what might be worth saving in the article but otherwise it looks good to merge. (Just out of curiosity, why did you leave out using the class in combat? You've piqued my interest now : ) ) --Tullis 04:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hehe. Because, in my opinion, people will naturally find their own way to use a given class, assuming they don't have some idea already. Also, in writing the guides we describe the best options for the tools granted to that class (weapon types, talents, etc.) that should make a how-to for combat redundant. Also there are factors beyond simply the terrain (hallway, planetary surface, stairs, etc.) that will affect how a given combat should be approached. Combat encounters could be its own guide, but for the most part I think people will find all the information they need on the various mission and assignment pages. Basically, it's irrelevant to the purpose of writing a class guide and probably isn't what someone is reading it for in the first place. —Feauce 08:26, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Advanced tables On certain pages like the Equipment page, for example - we can use one table for grouping data, instead of separating it to multiple sections. That, in my opinion creates a clear view of the data. Going back to the Equipment page example, in that page, there are three sections regarding Medi-gel and Grenades upgrades: #Where to find Medi-gel upgrades. #Where to find Grenade Upgrades. #What is the cost for both. Instead, I thought to set up the following table: In this example, the table is pretty wide due to the use of full names - but the data is grouped in one place instead of being scattered throughout the page. :Looks good though. Anything that makes finding equipment easier for players is fine by me. I agree it is a little wide, but I don't think there's much we can do about that, unless we cut them down to 'C-Sec Requisitions' and 'Normandy Requisitions'. That way we still know where to go, it's just shorter. (Aside: do we move the NRO to Alliance Requisitions Officer, as that's his actual title in-game? However, having 'Normandy' on the front helps avoid confusion that there's another requisitions officer around somewhere...) --Tullis 17:09, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think that calling it Normandy requisition officer helps reader relate to where they can find him (although, there are only two in the game so it shouldn't matter). We can also use the acronym and give the full name when the hovering over the link. Screenshot archive In case you could make use of it, I created a zip file of every single screenshot from Mass Effect that I took--some 2,200, I believe. I used a program called IZArc to split the ZIP file into three parts so I could put it on RapidShare; I don't know if you'll need the same program to put it back into one archive. Here are the download links: http://rapidshare.com/files/195821451/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z01 http://rapidshare.com/files/195846514/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z02 http://rapidshare.com/files/196175358/ME-Screenshot-Archive.zip I apologize for all the gratuitous screenshots of my Shepards and my wife's Shepards. :) RobertM525 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :That is... a LOT of screenshots. I'll take a look through them, but if there's not something we can use out of 2,200 screenshots, I'd be utterly amazed. Thank you! --Tullis 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If you're up to downloading all of it, simply putting all three files in the same place and attempting to open the last one may be sufficient to see them as one archive. On my system, it doesn't appear that they need to be "recombined" to work. FWIW. RobertM525 04:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I've tried downloading all three and opening the last one, but still no dice. Must be a Mac thing... Boo. --Tullis 05:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) sitenotice Hi, I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I wanted to let your community know about a giveaway on Terminator Wiki to win tickets to a screening of the new Terminator movie. If it's okay with you, I'd like to put a link in your sitenotice to help bring it some attention. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! 05:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) IRC Hi Tullis, You don't know me but anyway, I was wondering -as you are an admin- if ME Wiki has an IRC Channel? If not, I would glady set one up for you. Warmest Regards, Lt. Mc 16:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Nice to meet you. No, I don't believe we do have an IRC channel. Anybody interested in one? --Tullis 18:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) No, I don't think, It just brings a community together if you have one. ;) Lt. Mc 13:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Help Hey, Just wondering if you needed any help with anything? Regards, Lt. Mc 18:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Why? What have you heard?? : : ) Standard stuff mostly. We have a list, stubs that need attention, and if you've got the capacity to take them, there's a screenshot wishlist out there. Either way, thanks for the offer! --Tullis 18:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :: :P For the Wanted Pages, want me to remove the links pertaining to them? Lt. Mc 18:37, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Huh? No, don't remove the links! Wanted pages are pages that we want, which haven't been created yet. They're a good place for new users to start contributing. : ) --Tullis 18:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Bah! I swear, :P I shall remove the pointless ones then? Like to talk pages? Lt. Mc 18:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Also, if you want, I could thumb the unthumbed images. Makes the Wikia look nicer. ;) Lt. Mc 18:44, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::No, thank you--it doesn't work for small images. Unless the picture actively needs a caption we normally leave things unthumbed. --Tullis 18:51, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I know, but most wikia's I use. (Alot, :P) Thumb them regardless. Not to sound patronizing, (Sorry if I do.) it makes the caption easier to see as most people are too lazy to put their mouse over 'em. ;) But I do see where you are coming from. Lt. Mc 18:54, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but every community does things differently. Please take time to look over pages and think carefully before doing a blanket new policy on pictures "because most wikis do". Also, do not move pages to things like "unnamed Williams". There is a discussion on the Talk page regarding this article; please ask before moving pages. --Tullis 19:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Question Just as a note you say that you work as a writer for a game company, based on your interest in this game, would you confirm that it was Bioware? If so I thought Drew was the main-writer and prime designer of everything that is ME, thus what is your part and can you describe something you influenced or wrote? An Observation, Continued. I see where you're coming from but understand that everything I decide to type is factually accurate and confirmed via the game, thus my explanation of how barrier curtains work and how their systems work can also be confirmed to be accurate. As for "Precursors" the term essentially refers to what came before, so what came before the Protheans was unable to attain such a technological understanding of the Mass Relays, as far as we know. As for misspellings, I was mainly correcting anything that was underlined red automatically via Mozilla which was a lot. And what I meant by improper references was to have pages with large amounts of repetitive references which can sometimes blur the page's format. --Delsana 17:12, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :* In most cases, but the section concerning the Prothean beacons was not factually accurate, as we don't know how they work and whether that interface was generated by the beacon or some Reaper wizardry. I'm currently updating our guidelines on adding speculation to articles. :* My apologies, from the sentence it appeared you were referring to races that came after the Protheans. :* Mozilla has a good spellchecker, but it does tend to hyphenate in odd places. Also, not every editor uses a spellchecker, and as I said, I have a different "spelling reference" which may lead to some Anglicised spelling here and there. : ) I do try (I still struggle a bit to write in American English for my job). However, while I don't make an issue if people correct it, it's not considered "wrong". :* Repetitive references, yes, but more than one is permissible upon occasion. At one point we had every single instance of a reference bracketed in an article, which made paragraphs impossible to read, so I certainly appreciate where you're coming from. However, the word "improper" threw me off. :Just to alert you, as a new member of the community you came off as quite combative in your use of language (e.g. "gross misspellings") which might be why my reply sounded rather terse. :--Tullis 17:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Oh actually the beacon interface is similar to all other Prothean interface as seen by the color, and structure that is used throughout the game in relations to Prothean holographic control interfaces. As such the Prothean Beacon would have that interface, and the "bubble" is referred to as a Prothean defensive mechanism by Liara, as such it is not a personal energy field as much as a containment device designed to imprison anyone who is not authorized to access Prothean technology. In addition the Barrier Curtains are simply intensely focused kinetic barriers, as seen throughout the game, the only reason they can't be taken out with anything short of a mining beam is that they are being powered more than other seen kinetic barriers. As such they aren't really anything all that unique, and the only reason they are referred to as Barrier Curtains is because they are in areas that several people refer to as looking like bathroom tiles (which are protected by curtains) and due to the fact that they are a thorough defense around the entire structure and all the entrances. Thus it is logical and factual to state that the barrier curtains are mass-effect kinetic barriers designed to secure Prothean sensitive structures, and that an extension of the Protheans kinetic barrier knowledge was the intruder defense system which is simply a mass effect field in a spherical form (allowing for the levitation as mass effect fields do for drones and similar tech) which most likely is encased with a kinetic barrier. The only reason it's actually very advanced is the fact that there is no observable manner of deployment unlike the barrier curtains. --Delsana 21:27, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but "logical supposition" and "confirmed fact" are not the same thing. Please keep speculation off the wiki. --Tullis 00:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Style Guide I LOVE the style guide! The section on capitalization was EXACTLY what I was looking for. Great work!SpartHawg948 01:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks : ) It's mostly a merge from the old Manual of Style, but that was impossible to find... stupid search bar. I've now put links to both on the front page. --Tullis 01:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that nonsense on my talk page (as well as another individuals page). I tried to resolve it myself earlier today, but the other party involved didn't want to let it go. But, as the saying goes, it DOES take two to tango, and I for one have decided the issue is resolved. Sorry you had to get dragged into it. SpartHawg948 21:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Not a problem, it's what I (we) are here for, right? : ) --Tullis 21:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Need Help With Something i am doing a comprehensive paperr on wiki vandelism for my web design class. And with science fiction wiki's people tend to add there own non canonical races, i noticed there was a races added by a vandal, this race is called the garol (i think). is there any chance i can get some information on specific aspects of this fictitious race. Hey. When I first joined this community you said I could leave a message here if I needed help, and I do. I think we've got a troll. Someone calling themself ralok has posted on the Gillian Grayson talk page a) Calling me (or possibly you, but probably me) a "cockbite" b) giving some rather confused misinformation about autism and c) calling autistic people lazy and stupid. This is just a troll that I shouldn't respond to, right? I know it's pretty obvious, but considering that I'm on the spectrum myself, as is my little brother, it's very hard not to take this personally. Also, as an admin, can you do anything about this guy?--HighTime 04:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not surprised you were offended; those comments were appalling. I've asked him to remove this "edit" immediately. If he doesn't, I will, and he'll be banned shortly after. --Tullis 01:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks--HighTime 04:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::The comment has been removed and I've (hopefully) said my piece on his Talk page. With your permission, I'd like to consider this incident closed. --Tullis 04:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Of course. Thanks again for your help. --HighTime 04:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Needs a Message Board perhaps?... I have been a part of the wiki world for a long time and I have grown fond of the Halopedia Message Board, it seems like this site is in need of one as it is indeed close to the 1000 article line. Just a thought....--2K Dragon 14:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Might be worth looking into. Do you have any links to info about the Halopedia Message Board I could investigate? --Tullis 14:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Dunno.... I can ask Commander tony about it..... or I think I'll just look into it. --2K Dragon 17:42, 27 May 2009 (UTC) http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:2K_Dragon ;My halopedia user page.... ;create an account here and look into the preset options for creating a userpage is is alot easier but you still get to keep your wiki page (mine sucks) ;the main point of having a message board is to make it easier to converse and to have the ability to have a private conversation. ;I want you to talk to nic' via the message board after you have created an account and he can help you I will be standing by for questions but I am currently preping for final exams at my school... ;I am sorry for the uhhh... bad spelling and pathetic wording but my brothers ipod touch auto "corrects" spelling according to how you normaly spell the word...... I will be gone for around 8-12 hours sorry..... (also for your concideration: a ranking system, phew! jeez one step at a time 2K.....) --2K Dragon 17:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) vandal probs here on this site??? --2K Dragon 18:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :...Sorry, what? I seem to be getting messages from two people with the same username. --Tullis 18:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC)